Friday the 13th: The Game Rules
Specific Bannable Offenses and In-Game Guidelines We all want to have a great time playing online games together, and having a bad player in a game can ruin the fun for everyone. GMH wants all its players to treat each other respectfully and play by the rules. We know that, with the Internet, this isn’t always possible, so we have put together these additional rules that govern your use of the Service (the “Code of Conduct”). The Code of Conduct is not meant to be exhaustive, and we reserve the right to modify it at any time. The Code of Conduct is in addition our Terms of Use which you agree to abide by when using the Service. GMH has the right to take appropriate disciplinary measures including immediate and permanent account termination and deletion to protect the integrity and spirit of the Service, regardless of whether a specific behavior is listed in the Code of Conduct as inappropriate. Violations of the Code of Conduct will be met with zero tolerance. 'The following are examples of behavior that warrant disciplinary measures: ' #Impersonating any person, business or entity, including an employee of GMH, or communicating in any way that makes it appear that the communication originates from GMH. #Posting personally identifying information about yourself or other users. #Harassing, stalking or threatening other users. #Removing, altering or concealing any copyright, trademark, patent or other proprietary rights notice of GMH or any other third party. #Transmitting content that violates or infringes the rights of others, including patent, trademark, trade secret, copyright, publicity, personal rights or other rights. #Transmitting or communicating any content which, in the sole and exclusive discretion of GMH, is deemed offensive, including language that is unlawful, harmful, threatening, abusive, harassing, defamatory, vulgar, obscene, sexually explicit, or racially, ethically, or otherwise objectionable. #Transmitting or facilitating the transmission of any content that contains a virus, corrupted data, trojan horse, bot keystroke logger, worm, time bomb, cancelbot or other computer programming routines that are intended to and/or actually damage, detrimentally interfere with, surreptitiously intercept or mine, scrape or expropriate any system, data or personally identifying information. #Spamming chat, whether for personal or commercial purposes, by disrupting the flow of conversation with repeated postings. #Participating in any action which, in the sole and exclusive judgment of GMH, defrauds any other user of the Service, including by scamming or social engineering. #Using any unauthorized third party programs, including mods, hacks, cheats, scripts, bots, trainers and automation programs that interact with the Service in any way, for any purpose, including any unauthorized third party programs that intercept, emulate, or redirect any communication between the Service and GMH and any unauthorized third party programs that collect information about the Service by reading areas of memory used by the Service to store information. #Accessing or attempting to access areas of the Service that have not been made available to the public. #Selecting a customizable name that is falsely indicative of an association with GMH, contains personally identifying information, or that is offensive, defamatory, vulgar, obscene, sexually explicit, racially, ethnically, or otherwise objectionable. You may not use a misspelling or an alternative spelling to circumvent this restriction on name choices. GMH may modify any name which, in the sole and exclusive judgment of GMH, violates this provision, without notification to you, and may take further disciplinary measures, including account termination for repeated violations. #Logging out or exiting the Service during live game-play. We may track this data over time and issue a temporary ban when a user is determined to have left mid-game too many times. The length of the temporary ban will increase over time if a particular account continues to leave live game play. #Playing on another person’s account to “boost” that account’s status or rank. Terms of Use and Code of Conduct Code of Conduct Category:Information